1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymeric composition which polymeric composition is specifically adapted to absorb liquids containing dissolved or suspended proteins such as blood and menses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water-swellable, generally water-insoluble polymeric materials are known to those skilled in the art. The use of such materials in personal care products such as diapers, feminine napkins, adult incontinent products and the like is similarly well known. As a general rule, such water-swellable, water-insoluble polymeric materials are described as being capable of being formed from a wide variety of materials over a wide range of operating conditions. Many of such polymeric materials are described as being suitable for use in personal care products designed to absorb both urine and proteinaceous fluids such as blood. Nonetheless, several references describe materials or products that are said to be particularly well adapted to absorb a specified type of body fluid.
French Patent No. 2,602,985, published Feb. 26, 1988, is directed to absorbent polymers applied to the absorption of blood or protein-containing liquids. The described absorbent polymers have a pronounced acid character and consist of 50-95 mole percent vinyl or acrylic acid. Reference to a polymer having 50-95 mole percent acid means that a polymer formed from 100 percent acid monomer is 5 to 50 mole percent neutralized. For example, a homopolymer of acrylic acid may be formed and neutralized 5 to 50 percent, thus providing a polymer with an acid character and consisting of 50-95 mole percent of acrylic acid. The described absorbent polymers are said to be particularly well suited to absorb blood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,713, issued Sep. 15, 1987, to Chmelir et al., is directed to absorbents for blood and serous body fluids. Described are mixtures of particles of a water-swellable, water-insoluble synthetic or natural polymer and an inorganic or organic water-soluble compound in the form of a pourable powder at normal temperatures. The pourable powder is said to be capable of accelerating the capillary flow of the blood through the mass of the particles. The mixtures are therefore said to be particularly suited for the absorption of blood and serous body fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,184, issued Oct. 25, 1977, is directed to an absorbent pad comprising a finely divided mixture of a hydrolyzed starch/polyacrylonitrile graft copolymer in acidic form and a nontoxic water-soluble basic material. The presence of the basic material is described as increasing the liquid absorption capacity of the pad.
Thus, it is seen that certain polymeric compositions or structures are known, which compositions or structures are described as being specifically tailored to improve their absorption of blood or urine. Prior art references directed specifically to blood-absorbing polymeric compositions have not concerned themselves with addressing the issue of improving the intrinsic rate of absorption of said polymers. Additionally, known references have not described how to achieve maximum capacity from a particular blood-absorbing polymeric composition.